The Prettiest of Them All
by CowsGoMOOO
Summary: Neji's gay, Tenten's a tomboy. They make the perfect couple, or at least that's what Lee thinks.


Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto

* * *

"For the last time Lee, I AM NOT GAY." 

"But you must be! You didn't even blink when we accidentally went into a public bath filled with naked women!"

"You did what!"

"Tenten don't listen to our foolish teammate."

"But Neji, I'm only trying to help. There is nothing wrong with being gay, is there Tenten?"

"No, but Lee, I don't think Neji is gay…"

"Of course he's gay! I mean he NEVER pays attention to any girl, not even my beloved Sakura-san! And he's even prettier than Tenten.-"

"I am not pretty."

"There's no other way to explain it, Neji is 100 GAY!"

"Lee, there are plenty of things explaining why he never pays attention to girls, but as for being pretty… "

"I am not pretty."

"Of course you aren't Neji, what I meant to say is, "But as for his utterly long and silk like hair and delicate features..."

"Tenten, who's side are you on?"

"No ones but-"

"It is decided, I swear on my flaming youth that I will find someone for you Hyuuga Neji!"

And with that Lee did a "Good Guy Pose" and ran off to search the town for the perfect man for Neji. Tenten sighed and resumed carefully bandaging Neji's arm.

"He never learns does he?"

"Hn…"

"I almost feel sorry for you, with Lee now spreading the word to the whole town that Hyuuga Neji is looking for a _man_ to fill his empty heart. What would your clan think? Better yet what would your uncle think?"

There was a silence as Neji thought about what his teammate had said to him. After he realized the truth in what she said he grunted realizing how doomed he was.

"Don't worry; I'm sure everything will be okay… I hope."

-

Lee sat down at Ichiruka and pondered his next moved. His determination slightly faltered as he realized that he didn't know any guy that Neji could possibly like. To Lee Neji might as well been the world's most anti-social person, he did nothing but train with Tenten, and occasionally eat and sleep.

"Yo Fuzzy-brows, what's with the long face?" Naruto asked sitting down next to him. He ordered a bowl of ramen and waited anxiously.

"Well you see I have finally realized that Neji is gay and I wanted to make him the happiest person ever by finding a man for him! B-but I have failed. I have failed the burning youth within me. I can't find a person that he might even for a bit like! Oh Naruto what will I do now?"

Naruto stuffed his face with his ramen as he thought. And then it hit him.

"Hey, isn't that your teammate bun-head a tomboy?"

"Well, I suppose her lack of feminine clothing, make-up, and attitude can be called tomboyish."

Naruto finished his bowl of ramen and ordered another one before resuming their conversation.

"Well there you have it! Neji's gay, Tenten's a tomboy, it's the perfect couple!"

"Why Naruto, that is genius! I have no time to waste, their youth is slowly dimming and I am the only one with the power to save them! I will succeed!"

Lee did a "Good Guy Pose" causing Naruto to choke on his ramen and become temporarily blinded. "Gah! Watch where you point that thing!"

-

"I am not going to the festival wearing a woman's kimono."

"But Neji, how will you find the perfect man, if you refuse to show the world that you are gay

"I am _not _gay."

"Must you keep on denying it Neji? Now, come on, I've asked Sakura and Ino to help you put on the kimono and make-up."

Lee grabbed Neji and started to drag him towards the Yamanaka flower shop. A look of utter horror graced Neji's face.

"_Make-up_!"

"Neji, you'll be the prettiest man out there!"

"I don't _want _to be the prettiest man-"

"My beloved Sakura, I am so happy you have decided to help Neji become a beautiful man!"

Sakura waved at them from the entrance of the flower shop.

"Oh Lee, its no problem, I've always wanted to do this! It's like playing doll."

Neji grunted at the thought of being a doll, and tried to struggle out of his teammates grip, but Lee only tightened his grip on Neji and started to cause light bruise on his pale wrist.

Lee happily, unlike his friend whose face showed signs of absolute dread, entered the flower shop and found that Ino had emptied out the shop and had everything set to dress up the unfortunate young man.

"Alright Neji, we can do this with you cooperating, or we can do it with me in your body, what will it be?"

Neji thought about it and came to the conclusion that either way his pride would be damaged and he would be forced to do whatever the girls had in store for him.

"Fine."

"Fine? Fine what?"

Neji grunted, annoyed that she didn't understand his one word answers. "I'll do whatever you want, just stay out of my mind."

Sakura and Ino squealed with glee.

-2 hours later

"Ino, I don't think purple is his color."

"Yes it is, now shut up forehead. I know what I'm doing."

"But I really think pink would suit him better!"

"Neji stop flinching!"

"Hn."

"Look Sakura, that shade of pink makes him look white washed."

"Oh you're right."

"Of course I'm right, which is why he's wearing purple."

"Well how about this pretty light blue?"

"The purple one is a better shade."

"You think everything purple is better!"

"What's your point? Neji, I told you to stay still or else I'll smudge your make-up and then we'll have to do it all over again. Stop looking at me like that, you can't kill us now we haven't done your hair yet."

"Alright now for the lips, Neji don't lick this off. It tastes bad."

"And we're done with your make up!"

Ino handed him a mirror. Neji flinched at his reflection. He didn't look pretty, no it was far worse, he looked beautiful.

-

"_Meet me at bridge where Team 7 usually meets at 7pm,_

_Neji"_

Tenten stared at note in disbelief, why wouldn't she? It was in Lee's messy handwriting. Tenten leaned over the bridge and waited for her normally punctual teammate, who was already 10 minutes late. She turned when she heard silent footsteps coming from her right, and gasped in amazement as she realized that it was her late teammate.

"Neji, is that you? You look so pretty."

Neji gave her a glare. "I was forced into this ridiculous costume."

"You must have been, but _wow _you're so pretty."

Neji shifted uncomfortably as Tenten continued to admire his face.

"Stop looking at me like that."

There was a long pause and silence until…

"Wow, you're so… pretty."

Neji grunted.

"Stop saying that."

Tenten stretched out her hand as if to touch his face to make sure that he was real. An innocent bystander a.k.a. Lee could have sworn that a vein had popped out of Neji's forehead.

"Don't touch me."

"But you're so-mmm!"

Neji, who had enough of being called pretty, had leaned in and kissed her successfully shutting her up. When the kiss had ended, a shade of pink was splashed over their faces. Tenten touched her slightly swollen lip in shock and smiled a slightly dazed smile, while Neji simply turned away from embarrassment.

Tenten, who was first to get over the embarrassment, linked their arms together and started to drag him towards the festival feeling giddy after the awkward kiss.

"Come on, Neji sing with me! I feel _pretty_- Oh so _pretty_- I feel _pretty_ and witty and _gay_!"

"Tenten, shut up."

Tenten turned to him and winked. "Make me."

Neji blushed at her words, but Neji was not a man to back down when challenged, even if he currently looked like a girl.

As Neji and Tenten shared a passionate kiss, somewhere off in the background behind a bush Lee cried tears of joy and proclaimed the wonderful joys of youth.

* * *

A/N: soo watcha think? hate it love it? reviews are nice. 


End file.
